Only One
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Nathan Scott has made a big mistake. One no one can forgive him for. Brucas with hints of Naley and Jeyton!
1. No Going Back

Nathan Scott sat alone at the kitchen table, rummaging through bills

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! This is my first Naley/Jeyton/Brucas!**_

_**Warning: Character Death. **_

_**Warning: You may cry. I almost did. Lol. **_

_**Please review! **_

_Nathan Scott sat alone at the kitchen table, rummaging through bills. Normally, this was Haley's sort of thing. But she was gone. He grabbed the letter opener and pried it open, groaning when he ripped the bill inside. He ripped it open violently and read the bill inside. He sighed, placing it down on the kitchen table when his son came running towards him. "Daddy! Can we play Rockband?" Jamie asked, smiling at his father hopefully. "Sure Jimmy-Jam. Just give me a minute okay?" Jamie nodded and ran towards the TV as Nathan held his head in his hands. What was he going to do without her? _

_And this was only his first day without her. _

_He quietly set the bill down and wiped away his stray tear as he walked over to Jamie, who buy now was sitting on the Rockband drum set. "Come on daddy! Let's play! You be guitar!" Nathan chuckled lightly and picked up the plastic guitar as they started to play. His chuckles were drowned out when he realized that she wouldn't be singing. She would never be singing for them again. He sighed as he tried to forget. _

_It wasn't worth it. He would never forget. And it was all his fault she wasn't here. _

"_**Come on Nathan, you shouldn't be driving." **_

"_**Haley, I'm just a little buzzed. I'll be fine. Get in." **_

"_**No, Nathan, your drunk. I am not getting in the car with you!" **_

"_**Haley! I'm your only ride home! If you're so scared you can drive!" **_

"_**I forgot my license, Nathan!" **_

"_**Well, then get in." **_

_He would never forgive himself of the torture he put on his wife. All the split second pain he caused her, all the lies he was telling their son. He told Jamie had had swerved off the road trying to miss a deer. He couldn't tell him the truth. Jamie would never forgive him, kind of like how he would never forgive himself. _

"_Daddy?" Jamie asked, pausing the game. "Yes, Jamie?" Nathan asked brokenly. "When's momma coming back?" He asked, and Nathan shuddered. Jamie had been asking that a lot lately. And every time he did, Nathan's heart broke. "Jamie, momma will come back, someday, I promise." Nathan said and Jamie nodded. Nathan looked away from his son and to the photo of the three of them, happy and okay, and he started to break down. _

_He would never fall asleep next to her again. He would never touch her again or kiss her, never tell her he loves her face to face, never wake up to her kisses, never tell her that he was sorry. _

_He sighed as he set the guitar down and hugged Jamie. "Dada, you okay?" Nathan shook his head but didn't answer, he just held him tighter. "Daddy loves you okay? You know that right?" Jamie nodded. "I love you, too dada." He answered. And once again, Nathan started to cry. He was steering close to a mental breakdown and he knew it. _

"_**Nathan! Were going too fast! Stop the car!" **_

"_**Haley, you haven't seen fast yet!" **_

"_**Nathan!" **_

_It was getting dark when Jamie got tired of the game. Jamie yawned and Nathan smirked. "Is it time for bed Jimmy-Jam?" Nathan asked, barley smiling, and Jamie shook his head. "No! Dada!" Nathan shook his head. "Come on buddy, get in your PJ's and get ready for bed. I'll meet you in your room." Jamie nodded and charged up to his room. _

_Nathan sighed as he turned off his PS3. He walked up the stairs and into him and Haley's bedroom. He made the bed slowly, only covering his side of the bed. He wanted to keep the sheets exactly the same way they were when she woke up on her last morning. He pulled the sheets up to the pillow when his eyes caught something. A bracelet, her bracelet. _

"_**For you." **_

"_**Nathan...I." **_

"_**There. Don't say I never gave you anything." **_

_He gently picked it up and held it in his hand. It was so small, and it still fit around her wrist. He started to cry again when he realized she would never wear it. He kissed it gently, wishing he was kissing her. _

"_Daddy!" Jamie yelled from down the hallway, and Nathan was torn from his thoughts. "I'll be there in a second, Jam." He answered, still looking at the bracelet. He walked slowly to her desk drawer and opened the top shelf, placing it in silently. Whispering an I love you to the wind. _

_He walked to his son's room who was already under the covers. Nathan smiled dully as he sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed, kissing his forehead goodnight. "Daddy?" Jamie asked when Nathan tried to walk out of the room. "Yes, Jamie?" Nathan asked brokenly. "I miss momma." _

_Nathan nodded. "Me too buddy, me too." He answered, walking into his room and shutting the door. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground, wishing she was touching him right now. His guilt was overwhelming him. It was all his fault she was gone. _

"_**Nathan watch out!" **_

_Her words echoed through his ears. He had caused her so much pain. He couldn't bear it. He lied in bed and started to cry. Dan Scott, his father had always told him that men didn't cry. But Nathan realized something. He couldn't consider himself a man. _

_He was a murderer. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! Love me or hate me! **_

_**(Although for this one you'll probably hate me.) **_

_**Please R&R **_

_**Next chapter should be up soon. **_


	2. Trigger

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I forgot to add this the first time so: **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. But I really wish I owned Bryan Greenberg!**_

_**Here's chapter 2! **_

_Nathan awoke early the next morning. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe that never happened. He rolled over and closed his eyes, praying when he opened them she would be laying there beside him, her hair all around him. He opened his eyes. _

_She wasn't there. And all the memories came back to him. He had killed his wife. _

_He lied there for a moment hoping against hope that it wasn't true. That it was a dream. That she would walk through his door again. But knowing in his mind that she was gone forever. He sighed as he rolled over to face her side of the bed. He sighed as he stood up, feeling unworthy. Life didn't mean anything without her. _

_He stood up and took a deep breath. And his was only his second day of guilt. He had no one to lean on. No one was talking to him. They all thought it was his fault she was gone. And Lucas, Lucas was a mess. The last he heard he hadn't gotten out of bed in two days. He missed his best friend. Kind of like Nathan missed his wife. She meant everything to him. And he ruined it. _

_**He had just had a couple beers, but he wasn't thinking clearly and he knew it. He promised Haley he wouldn't drink, but when he got dared, he always did. Nathan Scott was fearless. And so was only a little buzzed right? So what if his mind was spinning and his speech was slurring? **_

_**Haley walked up to him and arched her eyebrows. "Nathan..." She said disappointingly, and Nathan looked at her. "What's wrong baby? You wanna go home Kaylie?" Haley groaned. "You're drunk. Oh my god didn't I tell you not to drink?!" Nathan looked away. "I know, I know, I promised." Haley sighed. "Nathan I cannot believe you! Come on, let's go home." She said, digging through her purse. "Dammit! I forgot my wallet." Nathan chuckled. "Then I guess I'm driving baby. Come on." He said, standing up and taking her hand, leading her to their car outside. **_

"_**Come on Nathan, you shouldn't be driving." Haley said when Nathan pulled out his car keys. "Haley, I'm just a little buzzed. I'll be fine. Get in." Haley gasped. "No, Nathan, your drunk. I am not getting in the car with you!" Nathan groaned. "Haley! I'm your only ride home! If you're so scared you can drive!" Haley sighed. "I forgot my license, Nathan!" Nathan shrugged. "Well, then get in." Haley complied, knowing she didn't have another choice. **_

_**Nathan started the car and jolted out of the driveway, barley missing the curb as he swerved down the road. "Nathan! Nathan stop were going too fast!" Haley yelled, holding onto her seat belt tightly. "You haven't seen fast yet!" Nathan yelled, stomping his foot on the gas. "This is awesome!" Nathan shouted as he dodged out of the way of incoming cars. "Nathan watch out!" Haley yelled as the transport trunk came barreling at them. **_

_**And the next thing he knew, he woke up. He was in a lot of pain and agony. But he woke up, suddenly sober. He looked to his right. And saw her. **_

_**There was so much blood. **_

"_Daddy!" Jamie yelled, knocking Nathan out of this thoughts. "Yes, Jamie?" Nathan asked. "Aunt Brooke is at the door for you!" Jamie said happily, and Nathan nodded emotion free. He knew he was going to get yelled at or ignored. He pulled on his shirt from last night and jogged to the door downstairs. "Hey Brooke." Nathan said, smiling sadly at her, and Brooke nodded. "I just came to pick up Jamie." She said sadly, smiling when she saw the little boy. _

"_Brooke I..." Nathan started to say, but he was interrupted. "Nathan. There's nothing left to say." Brooke said shaking her head as she walked out the door with Jamie. "Bye daddy!" Jamie yelled as Brooke closed the door. Nathan sighed as he walked back upstairs to his bedroom. _

_He just wished he could take it all back. Everything. The party, the words, the accident, everything. It was all his fault she was six feet under. He sighed as he opened his drawer and took out his pistol. Was it really worth it? Dying for her? Of course it was. _

_Maybe it was better this way. _

_He cocked it and looked down the barrel. _

_It was better this way. Jamie wouldn't have to live with a murderer father and would live with Brooke and Lucas. Everyone would hopefully forget him. He knew he had caused them all too much pain. Haley the most. _

_He brought it to his temple and sighed. He closed his eyes as he felt the metal brush against his temple. He counted in his head. _

_Then he pulled the trigger. _

"_**Don't say I never gave you anything." **_

"_**Marry me." **_

"_**She's gone, Nathan." **_

"_**I love you." **_

"_**Marry me again in front of all our friends and family." **_

"_**The sun may set, this beach may dry, but on that day I'll still be loving you." **_

_He collapsed and hit the ground with a hard thud. _

_This was the end, of Nathan Scott._

_**Authors note: **_

_**Betcha didn't see that coming! **_

_**Please R&R I love them! **_


	3. Two People

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know big shocker in the last chapter! **_

_**Here's more partial Naley and Brucas! **_

_The pastor continued his speech about love and truth. Two of the things Nathan Scott had once had. Haley James Scott meant the world to him, and he took her life. So in the end, he took his own life, not wanting to live with the cold pain everyday. Tree Hill had lost two loving people in the same week. _

_Brooke held Jamie's hand as he cried. He now had lost both his parents. Brooke stood there solemnly, staring at the casket before her. How did he end up this way? Was the question running through all of their minds. How did someone so young end up so broken? What ran through his mind when he pulled the trigger? _

_Brooke wiped away her tears as she felt Lucas's strong hand on her shoulder. He was trying to stay strong. Haley had been his best friend for twenty years, and he had broken down. He was trying to stay strong, but Brooke could see he was still holding himself back. He was standing upright, staring blankly at the casket before him, a look of scarce and pain on his face. He was shaking; Brooke noticed and took his hand with hers. Her eyebrows arched when he started to break down. "Hey...Hey. Come here." She said gently, taking his head with her hand and placing it on her shoulder, letting him cry. _

_Brooke smiled as she held the two crying boys, knowing that they needed it the most. Poor Jamie was too young to lose his parents. Far too young. And considering Brooke and Lucas were his god parents, they now would have sole custody of him. Lucas took his head from her shoulder and wiped his tears away, clenching his hand. "It's gonna be okay boys. You'll see." She whispered to both of them as they lowered former NBA played Nathan Scott into the ground. _

_Normally Peyton would be there by Brooke's side consoling all of them, but she had taken a little road trip out of town. He hadn't told anyone were she was going, but she knew. And she needed to get there. _

_Lucas drove to Brooke's in complete and total silence. They were still holding hands, and Jamie still wiping his eyes furiously. Brooke turned around and smiled sadly at Jamie, who instead of smiling his normally bright smile, looked away instead. Brooke nodded and looked back at Lucas, seeing something she hadn't seen in a long time. Lucas was vulnerable and weak. _

_They pulled up to Brooke's house just as the sun was setting. Brooke and Jamie held hands as Lucas trailed behind, staring at his dress shoes. Brooke smiled sadly at him as he walked inside, staring around the house like it was something new to him. Brooke got Jamie ready for bed and kissed him goodnight in his master bedroom. _

"_Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked just as Brooke was about to leave. "Yeah buddy?" She said, standing at the doorway. "Do you think momma and dada are together again?" Jamie asked, and Brooke couldn't stop herself from crying. She sniffled as she wiped away her tears. "I'm sure they are, baby. Now get some sleep. I love you." Jamie nodded. "I love you too." He answered before Brooke closed the door, wiping away her tears and petting her damp hair. _

_She walked down the stairs to find Lucas sitting on the couch, staring at a picture of Nathan and Haley. Brooke silently walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Lucas, it's gonna be okay." She whispered, and Lucas shook his head, still staring at the picture. "I didn't even tell her that I loved her. I should have taken Nathan and Haley home that night but I couldn't find them. I should have looked harder! I am such an idiot!" He said, angering himself. Brooke gasped sadly. "Hey, hey. Look at me." He did. "You're not an idiot Lucas Scott." Lucas nodded as she hugged him. _

_Lucas looked at her. "Brooke, please let me stay tonight. I won't last at home." Brooke nodded. "Anything for you." She said, and was shocked by it. He looked into her eyes surprisingly, and she shrugged her shoulders. Lucas smiled. _

_When it was time for bed, Brooke lead him upstairs to her bedroom and changed in the bathroom while he changed in the bedroom. His mind racing. She was letting him sleep with her? Well, not really sleep with her, but sleep beside her? She walked back in, in her silk pink PJ's and smiled at Lucas who wore his undershirt and PJ bottoms. "Are you sure your okay with this? Because I can sleep on the floor." Lucas said, and Brooke smiled sadly. "Lucas, its fine. I just need someone tonight." Lucas nodded. "Me too." _

_They climbed in bed together and stared at the ceiling. "Do you believe there's a heaven, Brooke?" Lucas asked, and Brooke shrugged. "I believe there's somewhere out there that when you pass on, you get to see the people you love again." Lucas nodded. "Lucas." Brooke said and he looked at her as she laid on her side, looking at him. "Do you love me?" She asked, and Lucas arched his eyebrows. "Of course I do." He said, and Brooke smiled. Neither knowing if this meant they were in love, or just loved each other as friends. _

_Brooke sat up and looked at him. "Come here." She said as Lucas leaned into her. She pecked his lips slowly, then pulled away into Lucas's confused eyes. _

"_I love you, too." _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, sorry for the wait. **_

_**Love me or hate me. **_

_**Please R&R! **_


	4. Voices

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist as she lied on top of him, staring into his eyes

_**Authors Note:**__  
_**Hey! Me again!  
Lots of Brucas in this chapter, so Brucas fans will love!**

_Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist as she lied on top of him, staring into his eyes. "Lucas, sometimes I just feel like nobody loves me anymore. I mean now that Nathan and Haley are gone and Peyton's left, it just feels like me, you and Jamie. So, I need to know that at least two people love me and maybe I'll make it." Lucas smiled up at her. "I love you, Brooke Davis. You know that." Brooke nodded. "I know, but sometimes I just...need to hear it." Lucas nodded. _

_She leant down and kissed his soft lips again, Lucas's heart speeding at her touch. She kissed him tenderly, smiling through their kisses. They pulled away and Lucas smiled up at her. "I missed you, pretty girl." He whispered, and she smiled. "I've been here all along." Lucas chuckled lightly as he brought her down on top of her again, kissing her happily. _

_Until little feet were heard that is. _

"_Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked, opening the door a bit. And Brooke climbed off of Lucas quickly, lying on her side on her side of the bed, smiling mischieviously at what they were just doing. "Yeah buddy?" Lucas asked quietly. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Jamie asked, and Brooke propped her head up on the pillow. "Oh. Hi Aunt Brooke." Lucas smiled. "Jamie it's..." Brooke interrupted. "Fine. Come on buddy; get between me and Uncle Lucas." Jamie nodded and crawled in bed between the two. _

"_Brooke?" Jamie asked, and Brooke nodded. "I had a dream about momma. She told me that you and Uncle Lucas will take good care of me." Lucas's eyebrows arched. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Haley. "She did?" Brooke asked smiling, and Jamie nodded. "That's because we will, buddy!" Brooke said, tickling him underneath the blankets. Jamie giggled. _

_Lucas smiled at the pair. He was stunned at how much Jamie looked so much like both of his parents. Nathan's eyes, Haley's hair. He now knew that this is what he always wanted. The one thing that Lucas never really had, a family. And he was sure that he loved Brooke with all his heart, he was hiding when he was with Peyton. Brooke always had an effect on him. The way she snuggled him just right, the way her chocolate brown hair was wrapped around him when he woke up in the morning, her smile. Everything. _

_Jamie closed his eyes and Lucas smiled at Brooke. Brooke smiled back sadly, not knowing if this was the right thing for her. He had broken her heart twice. But now, now that they were out of their teenage years and into adulthood, it seemed different. He seemed different. More loving and caring, but also more lonely and broken. _

_She smiled at him briefly, whispering goodnight as she turned to face the wall, tears rolling down her face. She knew she had to stay strong, but it was so damn hard. Lucas rolled over as well, and sighed brokenly. Today had been the best, and the worst day of his life. He had lost his bother and his best friend in the same week, but also had gained his hearts desire. He fell asleep on that note. _

"_Uncle Lucas..." A little voice whispered. "Uncle Luke..." Jamie whispered, opening Lucas's eyes one by one. "J-Luke...what are you doing?" Lucas asked groggily, opening his eyes to see Jamie standing above him, smiling his toothy grin. "Waking you up, silly!" He heard a voice on the other side of the bed, and saw Brooke crawl over the bed close to him. "So wake up." Brooke whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek and Jamie giggled as he ran out of the room. "Wake up Uncle Lucas!" He heard him yelling down the hall and groaned playfully. _

_Lucas sat up and looked into Brooke's eyes. "Morning." She said happily, and Lucas smiled at her. "Good morning pretty girl." Lucas said, pecking her lips. They looked into each others eyes and Lucas smiled. "This is good right? Us?" Brooke nodded. "It's amazing." She said kissing him softly. _

"_But unfortunately, amazing only lasts so long 'cause I've gotta go to COB." Lucas groaned. "But you know I'll miss you. Have a good day." Lucas nodded as she kissed his cheek. "Oh, and Lucas." Brooke said, walking towards the door. "I love you, too." Lucas smiled as she walked out of the room. _

"_Come on Uncle Luke!" He heard down the hallway, and smiled happily as he got up. Maybe his life wasn't a tragedy after all. This is what Nathan and Haley would have wanted right? For Jamie to be loved and for both his god parents to find love. And they had, in each other. _

_Maybe his life wasn't doomed after all. _

"_J-Luke!" Lucas said, slinging the little boy over his shoulder and spinning him around. "Uncle Lucas!" Jamie chuckled out in laughter. Lucas smiled; he finally had that little boy laughing again. _

_**At COB: **_

"_Hey Millie! Did we get the new fall line in yet?" Brooke asked walking through the door and smiling. Millie frowned. "Brooke, you shouldn't have come in today. You can take some more time off you know." Brooke shook her head. "No, really...it's okay. Haley would have wanted me to stay strong." Millicent looked at her. "But I do miss her." Brooke added sadly, and Millicent hugged her. _

"_It's gonna be okay B. Davis. So, how were Jamie and Luke last night?" Millicent asked, and Brooke half-smiled. _

"_Jamie still doesn't understand that well, and a part of me hopes he never will. But Luke was...so sweet and..." Millicent raised an eyebrow. "And were back together." Brooke added smiling, jumping up and down as Millie hugged her. "Brooke that's great!" Millie said excitedly. _

"_You and Lucas are together?" She heard a voice from behind her. _

_Peyton. _

_**Authors Note:  
Hey! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**You keep reading I keep writing! **_

_**Love me or hate me!**_


	5. Blood

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

**Hey! Here's chapter 5!**

**Warning: This part gets kind of graphic with blood, you have been warned!**

**R&R! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews**_**!**_

"_Peyton! Peyton were have you been?" Brooke said running up to Peyton and hugging her. "I was so worried!" Peyton pulled away. "You and Lucas?" Brooke sighed. "Peyton...it was kind of...sudden." She said, looking in Peyton's eyes. She noticed they were red and puffy, she had been crying. Peyton looked at her and sighed. "What happened to you?" Peyton asked, walking out of the store furiously. "Peyton! Peyton wait!" Brooke yelled, running out the door as she grabbed her wrist. Peyton winced and Brooke gasped as she looked at her hand. Peyton had cut herself. _

"_Peyton...what's...what's this?" Peyton sighed as she covered her sleeve up. "It's...nothing." Brooke looked at her seriously. "Peyton, please don't do this to yourself." Peyton looked at her and sighed. "Brooke! This week has been the worst of my life! I lost Haley and Nathan, and I lost Jake and Jenny, and now you're with the man that I love!" Brooke looked at her. "Jake and Jenny?" Brooke asked concernedly and Peyton looked at her with pain. "Just leave me alone!" She whispered as she walked away into the street. _

_Brooke looked at her hands and saw Peyton's blood. She was cutting herself? Brooke walked back inside and looked at Millie with a heart full of pain. "Millie, I'm gonna...go." Millie nodded understandably. "Brooke. It's okay to miss them you know." Brooke nodded at her and walked out into the streets, hiding her hands until she got to her house. _

_She walked in the door and headed for the bathroom, wiping Peyton's blood off her hands and rinsing them. Who had she become? A person who let's their friend be in pain and bleed to death? No, Brooke Davis was supposed to be selfless and kind and caring. But after Nathan and Haley's accident...it just didn't seem like enough. _

_She dried her hands and walked into the kitchen were Lucas was, sitting at the breakfast table, reading "An Unkindness of Ravens." He looked up at her and arched his eyebrows. "She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In four years she'd grown more then anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday, and she doesn't even know it yet." Brooke nodded as she sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey...you okay?" He asked, and she shook her head. "No, not really." Lucas looked at her as he nuzzled her neck. "It's gonna be okay B. Davis." _

_Brooke shook her head. "No, Lucas it's not. Nathan and Haley are gone, and Jamie's by himself and were betraying Peyton and she's cutting herself and..." Lucas interrupted. "She's cutting herself?" He asked concernedly, and she nodded. "Did you ask her why?" Brooke nodded. "Yeah, she said that it's been the worst week of her life for many reasons." Lucas nodded. "Do you want me to go talk to her?" Lucas asked, and Brooke nodded. "Yeah...I do." Lucas smiled as she hopped off his lap and he headed for the door. "But Lucas." Brooke said, and Lucas turned around. Brooke kissed him softly and sweetly, and Lucas smiled as they pulled away. "Remember that." Brooke added, remembering their past. Lucas nodded and slipped on his shoes as he headed out the door. _

_**At Red Bedroom Records: **_

_Peyton sat in her chair, looking at her wrists. They were stinging like crazy, and she fought not to cry. She quickly rolled down her sleeves when she heard footsteps. "Hello?" She called, and Lucas walked in. "Oh, Hey Luke." Lucas walked over to her and looked at her concernedly. "Hey Peyt. I just thought I'd come see you, where have you been?" Peyton shrugged. "Around." Lucas nodded. "Come here." He said, hugging her. He pulled away and grabbed her wrists suddenly, causing her to gasp. _

"_Peyton..." Lucas said as he saw the scars and the blood. "Lucas, please, I do not need a lecture." Peyton said, turning around and looking up at the ceiling. "Peyton, please, you need to stop this. Why are you doing this to yourself anyway? It's pointless." Peyton tuned back around in anger. "It's pointless? Lucas, Nathan killed himself and Haley, Jake doesn't want me anymore, and Brooke and you are dating! It's just not fair anymore Lucas! I just wish, I could go back you know? Just go back to High School and start all over." Lucas shook his head. "But those days are gone Peyton." _

_Peyton looked at him. _

"_Not all of them." She whispered, walking into his embrace. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly, causing Lucas to pull his head back in protest. "Peyton, we can't do this, I'm with Brooke." Peyton shook her head. "So? We did it before." Lucas backed away. "I wish you never came back from New York. Me and you, us, has never worked, it always ends with someone getting hurt! Now particularly, Brooke! So I will not fall for your crap Peyton, not this time. You wanna cut yourself? That's' fine, but don't expect me to visit you in the hospital when you bleed to death!" Lucas yelled, stomping out the door. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I **_**warned**_** you! **_

_**Sorry it was so short...**_

_**Please R&R! **_


	6. Finding a Way

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy guys! Sorry for the wait, I got a new computer and it wasn't working properly. Anyways, here is chapter 6!**_

_Lucas arrived at Brooke's house from Red Bedroom at around seven, still furious. How could Peyton be so cold-hearted? Thinking that he would be unfaithful to Brooke. Lucas Scott was a changed man. A better man. And if Peyton wanted to be a bitch, it was fine by him. He walked in the door and saw Brooke sitting on the couch, watching some soap opera. Lucas walked in the door and Brooke smiled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "How'd it go?" She asked, and he sighed, resting his hands on her hips. "Not well." He answered, and Brooke's face fell. _

"_Why?" She asked as she broke away from him. Lucas shook his head. "She's just…different. She's changed. And not for the better." Brooke nodded, looking away from him. "What should we do?" Brooke asked scared, and Lucas shrugged. "We can only help if she wants us to help. And clearly, she doesn't." Brooke looked at him sadly. "But Lucas, she needs us." Lucas smiled. "Look at you. Brooke. She'll be okay. Peyton always pulls through." Brooke nodded and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay, B. Davis." She nodded against his chest as he held her tighter. _

_**At Red Bedroom Records…**_

_Peyton looked down and her wrists and sighed. Who had she become? Who had all these once loving and caring people become? Broken, worthless people who didn't care. Nobody ever cared about Peyton. At least, she thought so. She quietly cried to herself as she knew she had done wrong. All her life she had. Then, she heard the footsteps. "Lucas, if that's you, go away!" She yelled, but they kept coming. "I said…" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the man before her. _

"_Jake?" _

_**At Brooke's house….**_

"_Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled, running down the stairs and into her arms. "Yes, Jim-Jam?" Brooke asked smiling trying to lighten the mood of this depressing evening. Normally Haley would have turned up the music on Rock band and sang loud, making everybody dance behind her. But those days were gone. But a part of them still existed, Jamie. He was still fragile and scared, but he was getting better. He still didn't fully understand, and Brooke and Lucas both hoped he never would. _

"_Can we order pizza?" Jamie asked with hope in his eyes, and Brooke nodded, knowing she wasn't the best cook in the world. "What do you want on it buddy? Anything you like." Jamie smiled. "Really?" Brooke nodded. "I want bacon and pepperoni please!" Brooke nodded again and kissed his forehead as she set him down. "Pizza with bacon and pepperoni it is!" She said walking over to Lucas. "Hey baby could you call Pizza Pizza for me? I have to run some errands." Brooke said, grabbing her purse and keys. _

"_Sure pretty girl." Lucas said, grabbing the phone. Brooke smiled. "Mmm…I love it when you say that." Brooke said, walking over to him and kissing him lightly. "I love it when you do that." Lucas said, smiling down at her as they kissed again, and Jamie groaned. "Ew! Get a room!" He yelled, and Brooke broke away. "Why? You don't like it when we kiss?" Jamie looked away. "No!" He yelled, and Brooke ran up to him. "What about when I kiss you!?" Brooke said playfully, picking him up and smothering him with kisses. Brooke smiled as she pulled back and Jamie wiped his face off. "Eww! Gross!" Lucas chuckled. "It is gross isn't it Jamie?" Lucas said smiling. _

_Brooke smiled back and blew a kiss. "Bye guys. See you soon." _

_**At Red Bedroom Records…**_

"_Jake, Jake what are you doing here?" Peyton said, tripping over her own words as Jake drew closer to her. His brown hair glistening in the evening sun, his brown eyes still filled with pain. "I came to say I'm sorry." Peyton looked at him, waiting for an explanation as he walked closer to her. "I slammed the door because of all that anger I've been keeping inside. When you left four years ago, I felt as if our love had been a lie this whole time." Peyton shook her head. "Jake, I did love you. And as much as I tried to hide it, I always did. I wasn't lying when I was with you." Jake nodded as he looked at her from over her desk. _

_Peyton walked from behind her desk to him, where she smiled up at him. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still selfless, caring, and so damn sexy. "Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked, and Jake smiled. "She's at my moms; I figured maybe I'd stay in Tree Hill a little while, after all, its home." Peyton nodded as he smile dropped. "Did you hear about Nathan and Haley?" Jake nodded. "I did. I'm sorry." Peyton nodded. "It's…" She couldn't find the word for it._

_Jake nodded and opened his arms. "Come here." He said, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Peyton. You're strong, you'll pull through this." Peyton shook her head. "I'm not as strong as I used to be." Jake rested his head on the top of her head. "You'll be okay. You've got me, and Jenny, and Brooke and Lucas. Were here for you, P. Sawyer, whatever you need." He said, holding her tighter. _

_Brooke reached the top of the steps and smiled at the sight. Maybe hope wasn't lost for Peyton after all. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! Again, sorry for the wait! **_

_**Love me or hate me! **_


End file.
